Demon Sickness
by mudafish
Summary: Sebastian catches the Demon Flu and Ciel is left to tend to him. Soft CielxSebby Rated T for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

I was thinking about how Ciel gets throws up a lot in the manga so I decided it was Sebastian's turn! For some reason sick Sebby is super cute/hot to me. I can totally imagine him in a bed all flushed and sweaty and hot and... aaah. I do not own Kuroshitsuji nor any of the characters.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

I was quietly making the Young Master's bed when I sensed an itch in my throat. Suddenly, the itch turned into a cough. I tried to hold it in but it came out anyway. I coughed lightly into the crook of my arm and continued my job. I read somewhere that coughing and sneezing into the crook of your elbow is the most sanitary. I wonder where that cough came from. Perhaps I need to dust the Young Master's bedroom later on today. I rarely contract sicknesses so I brushed it off. I suppose I have a good immune system. I am glad the Young Master was not there because not only is it rude to cough in front of your master but I do not want him to worry.

Then, while I was making lunch I felt my nose tingle. I sniffed to try to get rid of it, and it went away. Moments later it came back though, tickling my nose. I realized I was going to sneeze. I held up my arm to my face and sneezed softly into my elbow. Why am I showing symptoms of illness? I am beginning to question my own health now. I hope whatever is affecting my body will go away soon because when us demons get sick, we get _sick_. I mean staying in bed a month, hacking up a variety of bodily fluids, sneezing every minute, and more extreme symptoms.

Thank god human illnesses and demon illnesses are separate because I do not think the Young Master's immune system would be able to handle the demon cold. It is a very demonic cold indeed, and I have already started showing the first symptoms. Perhaps I am being paranoid and it is simply something else.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––

The next day when I was sitting in my room reading while the house was asleep, a sudden coughing fit racked my body. I could not breathe for a minute and I gasped for air in between coughs. I realized how fatigued I felt and had the urge to crawl into bed. I have not been this tired in a long time. I have not felt any desire to sleep for at least the past 50 years until now. I marked the place in my book and gently set it down on my desk before proceeding to change into my sleep clothes. As I was peeling off my shirt I noticed that I had been perspiring slightly and how hot my body felt to the touch. My normally cool skin felt like flames against my fingertips. I think I really am sick. I pulled on the pajamas and blew out the candles before crawling under the covers.

I could not sleep, for I began to shiver despite my rising body temperature. I felt as though I was stranded in the dead of winter with no coat. I sneezed three times in a row, and then sighed and was shocked to find how congested I sounded. I wished I had brought some medicine up from the underworld when I had been summoned. Since I almost never get sick I thought I would be fine without it. How wrong I was. Human medicines cannot treat demon sicknesses. As I mentioned before, they are completely separate.

My illness is sure to be noticed tomorrow, so I have to come up with some excuses now to be prepared.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––

This morning when I was bringing the Younger Master his morning tea, another fit of coughs came across me. They were too strong to hold in as much as I tried to force them down. I violently coughed multiple times into my arm as always and the cart shook along with my body as I was still holding onto it for dear llife as balance support. When I was done, I sniffed, wiped my face, and continued to push the cart forward.

"Sebastian what in god's name was that?" Came the Young Master's voice as he sat up in bed, looking at me as though I was some two headed creature he had never seen before.

"What do you mean, Young Master?" I asked ever so innocently, handing him his tea cup.

"Are you... sick?" He asked skeptically, staring at me with a raised eyebrow.

I froze. I cannot lie to my master, yet I do not want him to know that I have been ailed by something as silly as a cold.

"..."

"Don't hide it from be Sebastian. You are sick aren't you."

"... Yes, I am indeed sick. I apologize from attempting to conceal it from you." I bowed my head but I then felt another sneeze coming on. "Ah..."

"What?"

"Ah... Ah... ACHOO!"

"Ugh. You are in no shape to do any work today, are you?" Ciel sighed and brushed his hair out of his face. I sniffed and wiped his nose with a hankercheif from his coat pocket.

"No Young Master, I believe I am perfectly capable–"

"Don't give me that! Look at you! Your face is flushed and you are perspiring. Along with that, you look a mess." My shirt was a bit rumpled and my hair was out of place, sticking up in numerous areas.

"If you wish me to stay in bed then I shall." I smiled weakly.

"Yes, now go back to your room and we can discuss this later." With that, I bowed and quietly exited the room. 'This is becoming worse than I thought. I may need to contact the underworld to send medicine if it becomes more intense.' As I was walking back to my room, I suddenly felt my stomach muscles spazzing. I gasped and dropped to my knees, doubling over my stomach. It felt as if my inside were being turned inside out and upside down. I suddenly felt something trying to force its was up my throat.

I clapped a hand over my mouth and groped at the wall, searching for some kind of support. I grabbed the leg of a drawer and slowly pulled myself up and leaned on the wall, trying to regain my bearings. I breathed shallowly until the pain in my stomach resided. Slowly and shakily, I began to walk back to my room while removing my coat. When it did it get so hot in the hallway?

––––––––––––––––––––––––– - third person -

Meanwhile, Ciel was sitting at his desk trying to figure out what to do. The other servants were pretty much useless so it wasn't possible that one of them could take Sebastian's place for the time being. They would all have to work together as a group effort to make up for for Sebastian's absence. Ciel needed more information about demon sicknesses. How long did they last? How severe were they? What was the medicine? How did this fit into the contract? He needed the answers to all of his questions before he could take action. He needed to talk to Sebastian, but Sebastian was probably resting at the moment. He could not call for his butler as always.

Finally, he decided to go to the Sebastian's room. Ciel rose from his chair and walked to the door before opening it and stepping out into the hallway.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Oh, poor Sebby . I always wondered what it's like when demons get sick so yeaa. I hope this is enjoyable to read. I don't know if I will write the next chapter or what, it all depends on the response. Thank you so much for reading and if you are going to leave a review then thank you for that in advance! Feedback is necessary to continue... please inform me of any type-os so I can fix them.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone. I am back with another chapter because I was very pleased with the response the first chapter received. Please enjoy it.

–––––––––––––––––

Finally, Ciel decided to go to Sebastian's room. He rose from his chair and walked to the door before opening it and stepping out into the hallway. He walked silently, the pale sunlight pouring through the grand windows and illuminating his petite frame. He soon realized that he did not know which door lead to the room of his butler. There was a door in every direction you could look, all identical. Finally, Ciel came upon one that had the letters SM engraved just above the doorknob. It was small, but it was there. Ciel stood in front of it for a minute, trying to figure out what to do. Should he knock? Call out to Sebastian? Listen to see if he was there? He decided to knock.

Ciel gently tapped his fist on the door twice and leaned his head close to listen for an answer.

On the other side, Sebastian already knew who it was. He sat up in his bed and called out, "Come in."

The door barely opened and froze ajar for a moment. Then it opened a bit more and Ciel slid in, closing the door behind him.

"We need to talk."

"I figured you'd come here," Sebastian commented with his ever present smile. He reached over to open a drawer in his nightstand and removed a thick, black book. "I am sure you have many questions. This book contains all the answers. You'll be here for a while. Take a seat." Sebastian gestured toward a chair near his bed.

Ciel sat down and smoothed his pants before staring expectantly at his butler. "Well?"

"Ask a question."

"I don't even know where to start. First of all, how severe will this become?"

Sebastian sighed and looked blankly at Ciel before stating, "It becomes extremely intense. I do not wish for description of the foulest symptoms to reach the Young Master's ears. Let's just say that you should not be present in the peak of my illness." This pipiqued Ciel's curiosity, but he knew better than to prod further into the subject.

"Okay, next question. How long does this last?"

"Uhm... the worst would be 3 months."

"Three months?" Ciel cried, leaping from his chair.

"At best I will have to remain in bed for one. You see, since demons live for so much longer than humans, they have to be sick longer." Ciel cast him a confused glance. "Let me try to better explain it. If demons live ten times longer than humans, they must be sick ten times longer than humans. However, demons live for an eternity. Therefore it is difficult to predict how long it will last. Considering human colds last two days to a week, saying a demon cold will last for one to three months seems to be a fairly accurate prediction. If this is a cold."

"I see. Hopefully this will pass as soon as possible. What kind of medicine to demons take and where can I get it?" Ciel toyed with a button on his sleeve as he listened carefully for answers.

"For each type of sickness there is a different medicine. The ingredients the medicine requires varies from demon to demon, depending on the things they like."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see later." Sebastian motioned to the book.

"Fine. So what type of sickness do you have? We will prepare the medicine immediately."

"It's impossible to tell right now. We will only know later, when my condition becomes worse. There are many possibilities at the moment. The most likely is the common cold, but we can't be sure. Taking the wrong medicine can have fatal results."

"Fatal? We have no choice but to wait, do we. In the meantime, what should we do? Surely the way humans tend to sick people cannot be similar to the way demons do."

"Young Master, I do not find it fair for one to make assumptions about my kind." Sebastian grinned and continued. "Loving kindness is not common among demons (as you can imagine) but it doesn't hurt either."

"_Loving kindess_? Do you think I am capable of tenderly nursing a demon back to health?" Ciel laughed dryly and crossed his arms.

"Nothing is impossible," Sebastian replied, tapping his fingertips on his leg. "The problem is, as I mentioned before, demon sicknesses can become very severe. So much that a human would have died from it. However, because I am indeed inhuman, I can get along just fine. Surely if anyone else were to find out that I survived through my condition, we would be discovered. The only person who knows about me is you. Therefore, the only person who can 'tenderly nurse' me back to health is you, Young Master."

"Something is telling me you are getting some kind of twisted entertainment out of this." One corner if Ciel's mouth twisted up into a bitter half smile.

Sebastian's lips curled into a silent grin, choosing not to comment. He could feel his stomach becoming unsettled but ignored it.

Suddenly, Sebastian felt bile forcing it's way up and out of his stomach. He snapped forward and clenched his jaw, squeezing his eyes shut in pain. His throat burned from acid, his stomach twitching and tightening. He let out an agonized moan.

"What's wrong?" Ciel tensed up as he moved quickly to Sebastian's bedside, unsure of how to react or what to do. His hands hovered in the air, hesitant to make any moves.

The butler could hold it in no longer. Thin, runny black fluids came pouring out of his mouth, his throat muscles clenching and unclenching in a sickening way as Sebastian's stomach emptied itself of acids. He didn't want his master to see this. Him, in his time of weakness or the revolting fluids that made up a demon. He never wanted Ciel to know about what demons really were. He was too young.

Ciel bit his lip, drawing blood. This didn't even process in his brain as his mind was reeling. He needed to do _something_. _Something. _He couldn't just stand their like a fool while Sebastian was obviously in such pain. His heart was pounding hard in his chest as he suddenly became aware of his pulse. He needed to think fast. "S-Sebastian!"

When the flow of liquid stopped, Sebastian remained silent. He didn't want to look his master in the eyes after that. Hell, he barely had the energy to lift his head enough to look Ciel in the eyes. Instead, he let his lids fall shut again and focused on breathing normally. His hair was sticking to his damp face, he hadn't even noticed the sheen of sweat coating his body until now.

Silence filled the room.

"Sebastian..."

Ciel brushed the man's hair away from his face. Gently, as if he might break. That was the least he could do. He caught sight of Sebastian's exhausted facial expression and for the first time in a long time, he felt genuinely worried about someone.

"Heh. And you call this the common cold." Ciel's lips turned up ever so slight at the corners as his fingertips remained in Sebastian's hair.

–––––––––––––––––

Sorry this took so long, I've been busy working on a comic version of my other fic called "Where did the Contract Mark Go?" Thanks to all the people who reviewed the first chapter, you fueled this chapter 100%! I would not have written any more if you guys hadn't commented. Thanks a bunch! I will write the next chapter ASAP. Please do not hesitate to inform me of grammar mistakes and type-os.

Bye for now.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone, chapter three is finally here. I apologize for the long wait, unfortunately I don't actually have an excuse (awkward laughter). I will do my best to update consistently. But for now, please enjoy this chapter.

–––––––––––––––––

Ciel brushed the man's hair away from his face. Gently, as if he might break. That was the least he could do. He caught sight of Sebastian's exhausted facial expression and for the first time in a long time, he felt genuinely worried about someone. Never in his life had he seen something like that. The image of Sebastian bent over, retching up black bile remained in the back of his mind.

"And you call this the common cold." Ciel's lips turned up ever so slightly at the corners into a bitter smile as his fingertips remained in Sebastian's hair. The butler smiled, his master never changed.

"We can continue this conversation later, for now just rest." Ciel withdrew his hand from Sebastian's hair, slightly embarrassed. He hadn't realized he had left it there for so long. He suddenly felt tension in the room and had the urge to leave. He walked towards the door and just as he placed his hand on the knob he realized something. He probably should ask if Sebastian needed anything. People always did that when they were sick, right? Somehow, he felt his pride tugging him away from doing so. He didn't want to be like a housewife, eager to please her husband at his every whim or need. Common sense came over pride, so asked anyway.

"Do you... need anything?" He mumbled, facing the door.

Sebastian's head rose as a grin spread across his face. Was his master being... kind? It certainly was out of character for his Young Master to ask if his butler needed anything. Even when Sebastian was sick, he wasn't sure if Ciel had it in him to overcome his huge amount of pride. "Why, Young Master. How kind of you to ask."

Ciel's grip tightened on the knob, ready to shoot out of the room if Sebastian made any snide comments.

"Actually, my throat is quite dry. I believe a glass of water would do me good," Sebastian said, about to fold his hands in his lap before his remember the sheets had become quite dirty. He let them rest at his sides for the time being.

"Okay... I'll be back in a couple minutes." Ciel gave him one last glance before darting out of the room to head to the kitchen. Even if Ciel was never in the kitchen, he knew where it was. He knew where everything in the mansion was. It was his mansion, after all. On top of that, Ciel had memorized the route from the times he had snuck in to taste whatever it was Sebastian was making. Or in some cases, bring it to his room himself and eat it. Ciel could feel a laugh bubbling in his throat when he remembered Sebastian's face when the butler discovered what the Young Master had done. It was surprised and annoyed and very frustrated at the same time. Oh, how Ciel loved to push the demon's buttons. However, now was not the time to play games.

The boy focused on his task of getting a glass of water once he stepped into the kitchen. He wasn't sure where water glasses were kept, but he knew they would be somewhere in the cabinets with the other glasses. He walked around the entire kitchen, opening each cabinet and briefly peering in, eyes scanning it for a glass but to no avail. Just as he opened the last cabinet, the one adjacent to the cabinet he had started with, he discovered two shelves full of tall glasses. 'Of course, the last one I check has what I'm looking for. That's so typical of my luck,' Ciel thought with disdain as he removed the glass closest to him. The icebox which contained all the drinking water was located in a room attached to the kitchen. Ciel wrapped his jacket around him before entering the chilly room. He grabbed the handle and swung the door of the icebox open, freezing air spilling out of it and creating a mist all round the boy. He shivered and looked for the nearest pitcher. There were endless containers of cold water, all full to the brim except for the one in the left corner. Ciel took that one and poured it into the glass until the water lapped at the rim of the cup. He proceeded to put the pitcher back and close the icebox before exciting the room. He sighed with relief as he stepped back into the warm kitchen, muscles immediately relaxing at the pleasant change of temperature.

Ciel glanced up at the clock and noticed only five minutes had passed. He silently congratulated himself for finishing his task so quickly and returned to the hallway. The sun was high in the sky, casting its white winter light through the frosty clouds and onto the earth below. A thick blanket of snow covered everything surrounding the estate, sparkling in the midday sunshine. Ciel could feel the freezing air seeping through the window as he approached it. He figured he could spare a few minutes since he had gotten the water so quickly and he didn't want Sebastian to think he was too eager to help him. The young earl sat on the window sill, letting his senses relax as he looked out into the still, white wonderland.

Just as he began to feel himself slip off into sleep, he jumped from his spot and shook his head quickly as if to wake himself up. He grabbed the glass of water and walked back to Sebastian's room.

When he opened the door, his eyes were greeted with somethings that caught him somewhat by surprise. There was Sebastian, laying on the bed, head turned slightly to the side, chest rising and falling in a slow, steady rhythm. His lips were slightly parted, dark eyelashes casting shadows on his cheeks as the soft light from the lamp sculpted his handsome features. Ciel's breath was taken away and he didn't know why. The demon, for once, looked completely serene and harmless.

The young earl set down the drink and walked slowly to the side of Sebastian's bed. He wasn't sure if he should wake him. He knew water would be good for him but at the same time he couldn't bare to wake the man and destroy the peaceful image before him. Instead, he opted to take his seat next to the bed and relax for a while. Ciel took the moment to fix his somewhat disheveled hair and remove his eyepatch. He felt the eyepatch had been tied on too tight and had been giving him a headache all day. Once he untied it, the pressure immediately released and he couldn't keep a relieved sigh from escaping his lips. Ciel looked around the room, taking in the rather plain decor. He noticed a small notebook on Sebastian's desk with a cat on the cover. Of course there was a cat on it. That cat obsessed weirdo. Ciel chuckled as he shook his head. He concluded it must have been a journal. Sebastian's journal. What a human thing to do. Keep a journal. He didn't dare go through it though. Even if he was a curious child, he had enough respect for other's privacy and common sense not to look at it.

He noted the plain beige walls and small bookshelf in the corner. The pretty cherry wood nightstand with two drawers and the pale wooden bed frame. All in all, the room was plain, color palette consisting mostly of shades of beige. Ciel thought maybe it was time to give the servants' rooms a makeover. The thick air with the gentle, warm scent of musk and something sweet he couldn't quite place his finger on was penetrating his brain and lulling him into sleep.

He let his eyes flutter close and before he knew it, his mind was on the journey to dreamland.

–––––––––––––––––

Awkward chapter ending is awkward. I wasn't sure how to close the chapter and I was just so eager to update. Thank you to the person who told me typos is spelled typos. Haha. I am currently debating in my mind two ideas of where this is all going. Would you want something more dramatic and suspenseful or something more cute and sweet? Of course, both would be romantic (le wink wink). Your choice would help me a lot with faster updates!

Bye for now.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone, chapter four is here. I was having writer's block so I apologize for the wait (again). I wanted to say thank you so much for the massive amount of support I have received! It warms my heart to think that my story is enjoyable to read for others. I swear, when I feel tired of writing, reading your kind reviews renews my motivation. Without further ado, please enjoy it.

–––––––––––––––––

Ciel let his eyes flutter close and before he knew it, he fell into a light slumber.

Sebastian stirred slightly in his bed, snapping the boy back into reality. His eyes lingered over the dirty sheet as he realized that he needed to remove it from the bed and replace it with a new one. He stood and pondered for a moment on how to remove the bedding without waking Sebastian. He decided to do it slowly and gently, untucking it from the corners with care and slowly peeling it off the bed.

He stopped in his tracks and wondered why he was being so nice to Sebastian. Sebastian was just his butler. Nothing in the contract stated that he was required to take care of the demon when he fell ill. And yet he felt obliged to do all of this. Almost as if Sebastian were family. Ciel shook his head at the thought and wondered if he were turning soft.

He let the dirty sheet crumple on the ground and walked to the closet to find a new one. There was a fleece blanket on the middle shelf. Ciel stood on his toes to reach it and barely grabbed it with his fingertips. He shook out whatever dust may have been resting upon it and lay it over the bed, pulling it all the way up to Sebastian's chin.

Sebastian coughed softly in his sleep, throat obviously sore. Ciel decided to wake the butler up so he could drink and soothe his throat. He bent over the man and softly called out his name.

"Sebastian... wake up. Drink the water. Sebastian..." When the butler only groaned and flipped to lie on his other side, Ciel placed his hand on the man's shoulder and gently shook him. Sebastian's eyes flickered open hesitantly. He squinted to try to see who it was standing above him, he could barely make out Ciel's petite silhouette in the lighting. He sat up and rubbed his eyes before looking back to Ciel.

"Oh, Young Master..."

"I have your water. Drink it and like it," Ciel replied stubbornly, acting hostile only because he was mad at himself for going all soft on his butler. If he was going to be nice to Sebastian, he would do it when the man was unconciouss. He was determined to keep his hard outer shell around the demon and not show weakness to Sebastian of all people.

"My, how kind of you. I'm humbled as your servant," Sebastian smiled.

Ciel just shoved the glass of water in his face. Sebastian simply took the glass and sipped it slowly, eyes flickering to Ciel's for a brief moment. For some reason, when those smoldering eyes met his, his breath caught in his throat. Ciel quickly coughed to cover it up. He fidgeted with his hands before speaking. "So if that's all, I'll be going back to my room now."

Sebastian saw that the boy was somewhat uncomfortable and was about to excuse him when he noticed the sheets had changed. He blinked in astonishment and looked from the covers back to Ciel, and back to the covers, and back to Ciel. "Did you change the sheets while I was asleep?" Genuine surprise was evident in his tone.

Ciel nodded triumphantly. "Yes, I did, as a matter of fact."

"Young Master, I am pleasantly surprised by your act of consideration." Ciel didn't notice the underlying teasing in the statement. "Thank you very much. I'm honored," Sebastian continued. A smile spread across his face. This was the first time Ciel had ever seen him _smile._ Not smirk. Smile. Ciel couldn't remove his eyes from the butler's face. They were stuck there. No matter how hard he tried to avert them, he couldn't look away; he never even thought demons could smile honestly. He felt something warm bubbling within him, like a small flame in an oven. The sensation was unfamiliar to him, he couldn't remember that last time he had felt warm inside.

"Yeah yeah, just go back to bed after you drink that. We will talk again tomorrow and work the rest of this out." Ciel waved his hand in dismissal and exited the room.

Once Ciel was gone, Sebastian drummed his fingers on his leg and thought to himself, 'He never fails to surprise me. What a Young Master.' The man got up from the bed to grab his journal before sitting back down on the mattress. He removed the pen from its place in the binding and flipped open to the next clean page. He began to write.

_December 20, 1888_

_ I have recently contracted an illness. I do not have the faintest idea where I could have gotten it from in a mansion full of humans, but that is beyond the point. The host carrier can be fretted over later. I fear that this may be more than a cold. There is an equal chance of this being Influenza B6, a more severe version of the common cold. The medicine required for the flue is more complicated than that of a cold, and I am not sure if the Young Master is up for the challenge. He would require my help in gathering the ingredients and preparing the medicine if it were to turn out that way. If I wasn't a demon, I would say a prayer. I highly doubt a demon's prayer coming true. I don't worship god anyway. I don't worship Satan either, though. I suppose I'm not much of a religious demon. Satan isn't the most pleasant company to keep. He gets on my nerves._

_ I have always been somewhat of an outcast in Hell. I don't find pleasure in meaninglessly feasting on souls daily like the others. I find it to be much more rewarding when you have to wait. I don't like my parents either. They have never understood why I'm not like everyone else. One could even say they were embarrassed of me. I enjoy flying low on the radar, but when I stand out from the rest so much, it's quite difficult to do so. _

_ Enough about that. I would much rather discuss other things._

_ I must say the Young Master has outdone himself today. He changed my bed sheets while I was asleep without waking me. While I have always been a heavy sleeper (when I do sleep, which is not often at all), I am still impressed. What amazes me more, however, is the plain fact that my master had the consideration to do that. Perhaps there is some kindness deep down in his heart of ice. _

_ While I do have more to write, I must return to sleep because the Young Master has ordered me to do so after I finish my glass of water. Which he got me by the way. Perhaps I'm bragging too much. _Au revoir_ for now._

_Sebastian Michaelis_

After letting his thoughts flow freely in his head for a while, he placed his journal on the nightstand and blew out the candles. As soon as his head hit the pillow, sleep overcame him like dark clouds rapidly rolling in on a sunny day.

–––––––––––––––––

Thank you very much to everyone who gave feedback as to the direction of this story. Some of you said you wanted cute and sweet and some of you told me to bring on the drama and suspense so to please both crowds, I will do a combo. Would that be okay with you guys? I have the plot all planned out. Because of this, I think chapters will be posted more frequently. (yay!)

I actually have a question for all of the readers. How old do you think I am? I am very interested to know. Perhaps my age will be discreetly revealed in the future~


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone! Chapter five is here. I have once again been blown away by the kindness of the people reading this! I really do feel lucky. I can't thank you enough for all the favorites, alerts, and reviews. I love writing Ciel and Sebastian! Also, no one guessed my age (haha) correctly if you were curious. Please enjoy this chapter.

–––––––––––––––

When Sebastian awoke, it was dark. There was no light coming in from the curtains nor the hallway. For that he was thankful, because his head was throbbing. He had awoken to a dull ache in the back of his head which quickly turned into a painful pounding that would not cease. Sebastian tried to sit up, but when the room suddenly started tipping to one side, he closed his eyes and lowered himself back to the pillow. He brought his hands up to his face to brush away his fringe, fingers skimming over his damp forehead. When his fingertips came into contact with his skin, they jerked back, flesh tingling from the scalding heat of his forehead. His eyes reluctantly pried their lids apart, hands blindly groping the nightstand of something, anything to ease the pain. When Sebastian felt nothing but a book on the top, he yanked the drawer open, cringing as the noise it made resonated loudly in his head. He came across a small bottle and grabbed it, not caring what it was. He ran his fingers over the embossed label (for it was too dark to see) and calm realization washed over him as he realized what it was.

One of the demons who considered Sebastian their friend must have snuck it in with his few belongings when he came up from the underworld. It was an obscure drug called Lisianthus, named after the (supposedly calming, according to flower meanings) lisianthus flower. Most of the demons in hell did drugs on a weekly basis. However, most of them used ones that caused feelings of lust or pleasure. Lisianthus brought numbness to one's mind so it was obviously not popular for personal use. It was used mostly in medical procedures.

Sebastian thanked his luck that this happened to be the drug a friend had shoved into his things. He popped the cap and placed one pill in his hand before closing the bottle and setting it on the nightstand. He carefully put the pill on the back of his tongue and swallowed, breathing deeply as he waited for it to begin to take affect. Minutes after swallowing it, the pounding ache in his skull started to slowly fade away. He sighed with relief as all his thoughts eased out of his mind.

Once he couldn't feel his headache anymore (or any part of his brain for that matter) he slid out of bed and peeled off his nightclothes. He sighed contently when the cool winter air met his hot, sweaty skin. He stood there for a moment, stark naked, letting the refreshing air relax his body. If he had been thinking straight, he would have immediately donned his other clothes, but he wasn't really all there at the moment.

He hesitantly put on his work clothes and without checking himself in the mirror, slipped out into the dark hallway with no candle (once again, not all there.) He felt the urge to lock the door for some unknown reason, so he did so before continuing on his way. He knew his way around the mansion well enough anyway. He wasn't quite sure where he was going, but he when he found himself in the kitchen he caught sight of the time and realized he needed to see the Young Master. Even through his haze of cloudy drug-induced nonsense thoughts, he knew Ciel needed to be tended to. He wandered around until he arrived at Ciel's door. He knocked twice while leaning drunkenly against the cool wood of the door and when permission to enter came from the room inside, he pushed the door open just enough to squeeze through.

The earl was sitting at his desk with his chin resting on folded hands (typical) but when Sebastian entered, he let his hands fall to his sides and leaned back in his chair. He gave the butler a once over and raised an eyebrow at him and crossed his arms.

"Good evening, Young Master." Sebastian managed to keep himself upright as he spoke with slightly slurred words. He couldn't hear the words coming out of his mouth or even decide what thoughts would be said or remain unsaid.

"Sebastian. Where is your tie? Your shirt is only half buttoned. Your jacket is on inside out." Ciel waved his finger lazily in the direction of the man, pointing out all of his mistakes. His face showed a mix of surprise and annoyance at his mess of a butler.

"Ah... is that so? I sincerely appp...ologize..." Sebastian didn't know his sentences were coming out barely understandable compilations of words.

"What's wrong with your voice? Are you half asleep or just dumb?" Ciel appeared slightly agitated by Sebastian strange behavior.

"I'm... not feeling... quite myself at the moment, Young Master." Sebastian could feel his legs turning to jelly and brushed his fingers against the wall in search of something to support him. He was in neither pain or pleasure, but merely numbness. He could hardly think straight or control his body. It was, however, an improvement from the immense pain of the headache.

"Obviously. But really, what's wrong with you? This isn't like you." Ciel face was straight and hard, his lips in a rigid line as he tried to figure out what was running through the butler's head. It didn't look like anything was running through his head though. Nothing at all. His face was in a neutral daze, body swaying slightly from side to side in an unsteady fashion. Head tipped back just a bit, eyes unfocused and pupils dialated.

"Sebastian, your pupils are dialated." Ciel frowned. "Are you high?"

"Young Master, I believe I am on the ground." Sebastian looked down just to make sure.

"Come here, you druggy demon," Ciel bent his finger in a come-hither motion. Sebastian stepped forward until his midsection was pressed against the desk. Ciel grabbed him by the collar and pulled him towards his face. Ciel stopped with a good distance still between them. "What have you been taking?" he hissed.

"Ppp.. pillss..." Sebastian saw the room once again begin to tip and his vision flickered. He sucked in as much air as he could in attempt to regain his bearings.

The last thing he saw was Ciel's surprised face getting closer and still closer as he collapsed forward before completely blacking out.

–––––––––––––––

Sorry this chapter was so short, the next one will be longer to make up for it! Also, sorry for the lack of sebbyciel in this chapter. I promise it's coming up! Very very soon... I realized today that I started liking yaoi when I was ten years old. TEN YEARS OLD! D: I read hardcore yaoi manga when I was 11. Sheez. Uhh, on that note, bye for now!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone! Chapter six is here. Uh, I'm really sorry I messed up last chapter. I said Sebastian's tie was missing and then Ciel grabbed him by the tie. I hope I never make an embarrassing mistake like that again... but thanks to the people who informed me, it would have been even worse to leave it like that. I fixed it now, though. Can you forgive me? XD Anyway, please enjoy this chapter.

–––––––––––––––

Suddenly, things began to happen quickly. Sebastian collapsing over the desk, the chair toppling backwards, bringing Ciel and Sebastian down with it. There were multiple loud crashes and bangs punctuating the sequence of events, sure to bring the other servants' attention. The young earl didn't even register what was happening until suddenly, his face was in close proximity with the demon's.

He remained in his chair as he tried to fathom what had happened. He was only aware of Sebastian's weight upon his fragile body and the man's face invading his personal space bubble. He gulped as Sebastian's warm breath tickled his cheek. He was not comfortable with this position at all. Literally. Sebastian's body was cutting off the blood circulation in his legs. He shifted and tried to slide out of the fallen chair, but to no avail. For he was a mere boy of about ninety pounds where Sebastian was... well, literally denser than a human and thus weighed at least twice the amount of Ciel.

He panicked when he realized what a compromising position he was in with his butler, of all people. If one of the servants had walked in at that moment, he was sure he'd die of embarrassment.

"Sebastian! Get off of me!" He fought to push the butler off him, but as he struggled, the demon's face fell closer to his, making Ciel's cheeks pink.

Wait.

Why was he blushing? Sebastian was his butler. He shouldn't blush over his butler. Ciel struggled with renewed vigor, releasing his anger for his inner turmoil on the sick demon. He made one wrong move, and suddenly found himself with his leg in between Sebastian's and Sebastian's lips pressed against his forehead. His heartbeat accelerated when he realized what an intimate position they were in. He didn't even want to think about what would happen if one of the others came barging in on them.

When Ciel tried to pull his arm out, Sebastian's lips slid down to his cheek. Great. Now not only was he stuck underneath a sick (and unconscious) demon, but he had a wet trail of saliva along his face. He realized he could push the man off by using both his legs and arms, and somehow was able to free himself by pulling out every bit of his inner strengths and sliding him over enough to crawl out.

Now he was standing over the chair, panting from his efforts. He wiped the saliva from his face, and just as he was about to contemplate the situation some more, Maylene came barging in with rifles in hand. Her glasses were resting upon her head to reveal hard brown eyes, dress gathered up at the side to allow her to move more freely. She looked around the room, eyes scanning for an emergency.

"What happened? I heard a noise."

"Ah, that. Sebastian has... passed out from a lack of sleep," Ciel lied, failing to come up with a better explanation on the spot. It seemed good enough.

"Oh." Maylene walked to where Ciel was standing and caught sight of the 'sleeping' Sebastian lying on the floor. She knelt down beside him and checked his pulse, his breathing, and his temperature. "He seems to be breathing a little heavily."

"He has allergies."

"Oh." The maid stood, and looked back to Ciel. "Should we bring him to his room, Young Master?"

"Wouldn't it be more proper for Finnian and Bard to do it? I mean, it is Sebastian's private room after all."

"They're out at the market right now, so we don't have much of a choice."

Ciel quickly discovered that when Maylene said "we" she meant "her carrying all the weight while Ciel observed". He marveled at her strength to throw him over her shoulder, but then he remembered she was previously a hired assassin. "Can you lead me in the direction of his room? I don't know where it is since I never go there."

"It's this way." Ciel led them down corridor after corridor until they finally reached Sebastian's room. By then, Maylene was sweating and flushed. The earl felt guilty for split second for not being able to help, but brushed it off. They were his servants, after all. This was their job.

Ciel twisted the doorknob and pushed it, but it wouldn't open. He tried to again, but to no avail. "It's locked."

"Oh. I believe Sebastian has the key. Perhaps it's in one of his pockets?"

"That seems likely." Ciel prodded each of the pockets until he found the key ring. There were at least fifteen different keys. "Do you have any idea which one is his?"

"Might I suggest the one with the cat key topper?" Maylene eyed one of the keys with a rubber case around it in the shape of a kitten's face.

"I should have known," Ciel grunted, sliding into the keyhole and twisting. The lock clicked back and they entered. Maylene set Sebastian down on the bed, sighing with relief as the heavy weight was lifted off her shoulders. She immediately let her dress down and put her glasses back. She clapped her face in between her hands and flushed pink as she looked around the room.

"This is S-Sebastian-san's room!" She murmured with awe, her glasses fogged up. She let out a small yelp when she remembered she was with Ciel. "P-p-p-please excuse me, Young Master!" She bowed, flustered.

"Yes, you may go. I should thank you for your help."

"Ah, no Young Master! I'm h-humbled by your kindness!" Maylene smiled. "Then, please excuse me, I must go polish the banisters. If there is anything else, please tell me!" And with that, she darted from the room.

"What a troublesome demon," Ciel remarked, walking to where Sebastian lay. "Why did you drug yourself? I thought you were smarter than that, Sebastian." He wasn't expecting a response from an unconscious person, but he spoke just incase Sebastian could hear him. He caught sight of the bottle of pills on the nightstand.

_Bingo._

He grabbed them and slowly read the label. 'Lisianthus? I've never heard of that drug before,' he thought, turning the bottle in his hands. He read the directions. 'Take one pill to free yourself of all discomfort. For major medical procedures, take twoto ensure complete numbness.' He put two and two together and came to the conclusion it was a numbness drug, named after the Lisianthus flower whose meaning was calmness.

"Lisianthus." The word rolled off his tongue like a serpent, slithering and hissing. He read over the side effects. 'Minor stomach pains, permanent brain damage... nausea, fatigue, fainting.' Ciel assumed Sebastian had fainted and shoved the bottle in his pocket to keep the demon from taking more.

"Ah..." Sebastian groaned in his sleep, beginning to come to.

"Oh. You're waking up now?"

"Young Master...?"

"Yes, it's me."

Sebastian unsteadily sat up; the room was swimming before his eyes. He tried to get out of bed but only to sink back down out of dizziness.

"I can see you're still under the affect of Lisianthus. Honestly, what ever possessed you to drug yourself is beyond me," Ciel huffed, crossing his arms.

"... Headache..." Sebastian managed to annunciate enough for his words to be understandable. He could tell the drug was quickly wearing off; his head was starting to hurt again.

"You had a headache? Well, reason is beyond the point since now you're like this and there's nothing we can do. How long does this take to wear off?"

"I believe, an hour..." Sebastian pressed his fingers to his temples.

"I'm going to go talk to the other servants. I'll be balk in half an hour. Don't do anything stupid (again) while I'm gone."

"Yes, Young Master." A smile graced the butler's lips at his Master's ever-stubborn responses.

Ciel left, trying not to slam the door behind him. He had to explain to the servants what was going on without giving away too much, and maybe stretching the truth a bit, too. He went back to his study and sat in his plush chair, sighing as the velvet cushioning eased his tired muscles. He rang the servant bell three times to indicate he wanted all three of them in his office.

Shortly after about two minutes, there was an abrupt knock on his door. "Enter," he called.

The door creaked open hesitantly, remaining ajar for a moment before three people scurried in. "Excuse us."

–––––––––––––––

I'm sorry for not updating in such a long time, but I've been having writer's block with this story and I have already started a lot of other stories I want to write. I have a short attention span for writing fan fiction, so this story will be roughly about 10 chapters, maybe more. I already have a portion of future chapters written which is another reason why this is late. Updates will come more smoothly once I get past this rough patch. As always, bye for now!


End file.
